Do Not Enter
by xXMisaMeowXx
Summary: This is a strange comedic YAOI! Larxene gets turned into a guy and everything becomes a horror story for Vexen, who has caused this mess. The members end up in strange pairings, Main- xemnas X xigbar, demyx X zexion. WARNING YAOI AND SEX/UAL THEMES!


Notes from MisaMisa***This one does not own Kingdom Hearts, or the Organization 13(or its members). This one has written a yaoi for you all to enjoy, so please reveiw. And yes this one has

made weird pairings that you will peobale never see again. :) Enjoy

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Vexen's lab. He was very chipper. Humming to himself as he picked up a syringe filled with a bright hot pink liquid. He disappeared into a dark portal and reappeared in

Larxene's room.

"This is payback for saying fairies didn't exist" he murmured.

Them he gently put the syringe into her arm as he slept. Her arm twitched but she did not awaken. Pushing in slowly, the liquid disappeared into her arm. Smiling to himself, Vexen removed the

syringe and disappeared into a dark portal.

Chapter One

Xemnas' Office

Vexen sat in the chair and watched as Xemnas slowly stirred his tea. His eye twitched and his body ached from sitting here for almost five hours, as he waited for Xemnas to allow him to speak.

Xemnas set the stirring spoon down, slowly and he grinned. He, just as slowly, sipped his tea. Vexen jumped up out of his seat.

"Superior! It does not take a normal person FIVE HOURS TO GET TEA! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS POUR IT AND STIR! AND YOU"VE BEEN STIRRING THAT THING FOR THREE HOURS NOW!" Vexen

exploded.

Xemnas spit his tea out, startled. The now cold tea sprayed all over Vexen's face.

"Vexen! What is the matter with you?" Xemnas demanded.

"You are worse then a girl!" Vexen complained.

"Speaking of girls, have you seen Larxene lately?" he asked changing the subject.

"Of course I have, he's been hanging out with Demyx and Axel lately" Vexen said annoyed with an evil glint in his eye.

" No Larxene is a girl who hangs around Marluxia." Xemnas said as he sipped his tea.

"Oh not anymore, Superior. A few months ago she lied to me. Saying the tooth fairy doesn't exist, AND I have scientific proof she does. So I turned her into a guy, who remembers nothing of being a

woman. Then Luxord said even being a guy she was hot." Vexen said before laughing evilly.

" Somebody forgot to take his crazy pills again" Xemnas muttered as he pulled the pills from his desk.

"And because you have kept me waiting for to long now, sir, you will become my next experiment. Which I WAS going to use on Axel." Vexen advanced on Xemnas.

"Now, now, now Vexen let's be reasonable. And to do that you need to take your pills." Xemnas said standing up.

"I did take my pills" screamed Vexen as he attacked Xemnas.

Hall of Empty Melodies,

Saix looked at Axel. He was already bruised.

"Now, are you going to be giving me a manga like that EVER again?" he asked motioning to a manga that lay open a few feet away.

"N-no sir. I'll just give it to the little Emo-Boi next time I see him." Axel whimpered.

The Lexicon materializes out of no where, smacks Axel in the back of the head then disappears. Throughout the castle you hear Zexion yell "I'M NOT EMO!".

"Good" said Saix, "Now get lost"

Axel runs out of the room leaving the manga. Saix looks around. When he sees that he's the only one left, he picks the manga back up and flips it to the page he left off. He giggles as he sits down in

the shadows.

"Yup, he's reading the yaoi" Axel told Demyx and Roxas as he went over to them.

"I knew it!" Demyx shouted triumphantly.

"SHHHH" Roxas and Axel hushed as they tackled Demyx to the floor.

They look up at the sound of footsteps.

"If your going to do that get a room or something" Marluxia said disgusted.

Larxene jumps out from behind the door leading into the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"Well, your just jealous we found out Saix likes yaoi before you did" he said sticking his tongue out at him.

"As if." Marluxia said as he turned to walk away.

"Now what's going on here?" Xigbar says as he walks past, not really caring about and answer.

"We just found out-" Larxene started.

"I really don't care" Xigbar interrupted and went through the door.

"Hey Saix." they hear Xigbar say "WHAT IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS ARE YOU READING!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Saix bellows and hides the manga.

A chorus of laughter is heard outside.

"Dammit" Saix snarls and his weapon appeared in his hands, "I'm gonna make you forget this ever happened"

Saix then approached Xigbar with a menacing look in his eyes.

Proof of Existence-

Lexeaus looks at Xaldin and Zexion. They sat on small beanbag chairs that they brought up from the game room. He picked up his book.

"Now aren't they a noisy bunch today?" he asks.

"Some little Saix forgot to take his happy pills" Xaldin commented.

"Can we get the meeting started" complained Zexion as he closed the book, keeping his finger on the page he was on.

"Are all the members of the Yaoi Forever book club here?" Lexeaus began.

"Brother Xaldin present." Xaldin murmured.

"Brother Zexion present." chimed in Zexion.

"All members here and accounted for. Now I have some new books for us today" Lexeaus said and smiled.

He reached behind him and pulled out a book.

"I actually have three new ones." He opened the book revealing shiny, new books.

"Yay!" Xaldin said sounding like a fangirl, then giggled.

The other two looked at him with a strange look, before giggling themselves. Lexeaus passed out the books. There are several loud crashes from downstairs. As well as several screams from various

Organization members. The three don't even take note of the chaos as they continue to read their books.

Chapter Two

A few weeks later

Outside Xemnas' Office

Saix paced the hall in front of the office. Its been nearly three weeks since he last saw Xemnas. He was worried.

"Where are you, Superior?" he asked.

Luxord runs down the hall.

"SAIX!" he stops breathless in front of him.

"What do you want, pirate?" Saix snarled.

"It's Axel and Demyx and Roxas" he panted as he he turned, "This way!"

Saix takes off after Luxord as Xigbar appears.

"Wonder how Superior's doing now-a-days." he thought out loud and opened the door.

Throughout the castle a girl's scream is heard.

A few Minutes later-

Xigbar awakens. The other members had gathered. They were talking in murmurs.

"Wha-what is it" Xigbar asked.

"I was hoping you could answer that." said Saix as he came out from Xemnas' office.

"I don't know. I opened the door and it was like that." Xigbar looked into the room again.

Books and papers were everywhere. It looked as though a tornado went through there more than once. Saix looked as though he was about to start yelling when a meow stops him. Everyone looks

into the room. A silver cat sat under a mess of books. Xigbar ran into the room, picked up the cat and hugged it.

"AWE! Who's a little cutie!" Xigbar squealed sounding just like a little girl.


End file.
